Broken Moon, Bloody Sky
by BumblebeeN7
Summary: It's finished. The leaders of the Covenant dead, the Flood gone, and Halo destroyed once again. Stranded in deep space, the Chief has no idea how long they'll be out here. All he can hope is for a quick rescue and the war to finally be over. But he has a feeling it's just getting started...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! New author here. This story is mostly an attempt to practice my writing skills, and is actually my first time writing anything ever! So it probably won't be too great, but might as well give it a try.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Super Soldiers and AI Constructs First**

The first thing he felt was cold. The icy sensation gripped his entire body, reaching every cell. He pushed the biting pain of the cold to the back of his mind; he had bigger problems to worry about.

Where was he? The memories started to come back. Reach. Halo, the Ark. The nonstop battles he had fought since he was first brought on board _The Pillar of Autumn_. As the memories came back, he looked around. He was inside the cryogenics bay of the _Forward Unto Dawn_. All he could see was the frosted glass of his pod, light faintly shining through. Where is Cortana?

A shudder running throughout the pod brought him from his thoughts, and he could hear the faint whirrs of the pod's door activating. The door opened, and he noted that the lights were set to their emergency power status. Artificial gravity appeared to be disabled, with ice crystals floating haphazardly around the room. As he floated out, he spotted Cortana on her holographic pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Welcome back, Chief. Have a nice nap?" she said, a smirk on her face. "As nice as cyro gets. Where are we, Cortana?" he asked as he shook the effects of cyrosleep off himself. Cortana frowned. "Unknown. All nearby systems do not match anything the UNSC has on record, the same as when we first arrived."

He paused his recovery to look at her. "Why did you wake me up, then?" Cortana brought up several sensor readouts on his heads up display. "Approximately twenty minutes ago, I detected a nearby gravitational field with what's left of the Dawn's sensors. We've been drifting towards it, and now I can confirm it's a planet. It's going to pull us in for a crash landing."

He wasn't one to sit around while listening to this information, so he began to make his way to the ships armory, pausing to grab Cortana's AI chip from her pedestal. "Is the planet populated?" he asked, thoughts going to a possible undiscovered world. "Unknown. We're too far to tell, and with the state of the Dawn I won't be able to until we're burning up in the atmosphere." Cortana informed him.

He thought about the situation as he floated in the silent wreck. He didn't like going into an unfamiliar area with no information, especially when alone and cut off from friendly forces. He still held out hope that it could be a frontier UNSC colony world, but he didn't rule out an unexplored or Covenant Loyalist planet.

"Is there any possibility of a safe landing?" he asked, hoping he could salvage the remaining half of the Dawn. He'd rather not be stranded without any UNSC transport, damaged as it may be. "Negative. The Dawn is at 25% functionality. The reactor is on emergency power, and the engines are completely totaled. The Dawn will not survive reentry intact." Cortana gravely informed him. "We're going to have to find another way down, and I'd prefer it wouldn't be by jumping ship. You've done that enough to last a lifetime or two." Cortana said as he opened the armory.

Weapons floated aimlessly through the room, unsecured in the chaos of the Battle of the Ark. Dozens of firearms are waiting on their racks, their users never to return. He paused to grab a floating _M6D Magnum_ , and secured it to his hip. The oversized pistol would be useful for taking out armored targets with its High Explosive rounds. Cortana sighed. "I'd try to dissuade you from taking too much, but I know how you Spartans are with your toys." He snorted in response. "It never hurts to be prepared." He said as he grabbed an _MA5C Assault Rifle_ off the wall, along with its respective ammunition.

"We've got about thirty minutes until we hit the atmosphere of the planet. The Dawn's logs indicate that all of our pelicans were shot down on the Ark, but there are still twenty ODST standard _SOEIV's_ left, ready to be deployed. We'll have to launch right as we hit the atmosphere, as long as there's a suitable landing point below us." Cortana informed him as he gathered ammo, grenades, and various other supplies he'll need in the field.

As he did so, something caught his eye in the corner of the room. A jet black crate, stamped with the seal of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Opening it, he found it to be filled with the UNSC's experimental field weaponry, including the _M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle_ , informally known as the _Spartan Laser_. Looking at it, it appeared to be the very same one he used on the Ark. As he picked the huge weapon up, his thoughts strayed to its last user, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson.

Johnson had been one of the closest things to a friend he had outside of the Spartans and Cortana, and had both survived the Fall of Reach, Halo, and the Battle of Earth. They had fought and bled together on the battlefield, and had formed a bond of respect and gratitude for each other. Johnson was killed by the rampant Guilty Spark, who had betrayed them at the very end. The Chief had ended the traitorous AI's life, but at the cost of Johnsons life.

They had lost a lot of good people during the war. Johnson, Miranda, Captain Keyes, his Spartans... He only hoped their sacrifices were worth it.

"Chief, we're approaching the planet. Detecting standard earthlike environment, 75% ocean surface. A prime candidate for a colony world. We're going to set down over the largest continent, near the mountains." Cortana informed him. "Strange, I'm detecting lots of orbital debris. It appears the world's moon has been heavily damaged, completely shattered on one side... Doesn't look natural."

A shattered moon? He couldn't think of anything that could cause that level of damage, aside from the UNSC's NOVA nukes. It didn't matter for now, he had to focus on the situation on hand. He started to load up some robotic dolly's to transport weapons and ammunition to the ODST drop room, affectionately nicknamed "Hell's waiting room" by Marines. He made sure to pack supplies for everything, he didn't know how long he'd be on this world. Equipment failures or starvation could pose a serious problem if he was forced to stay here for a long time.

"The pods are prepped to launch. I'll guide them down alongside us, hopefully they'll land near our landing zone." Cortana said.

Suddenly, a loud metallic groan sounded throughout the ship.

"Hurry Chief, we don't have much time left. The Dawn is picking up speed, we'll be hitting the atmosphere in ten minutes." Cortana worriedly informed him.

He made the final preparations, and climbed into the pod that Cortana designated for him. He paused to look at the name inscribed inside, Gunnery Sergeant James Anderson. Hopefully the Sergeant had made it off of the Ark safely. "We're hitting the atmosphere now. I'll leave a fragment of myself in the ship's systems, do my best to guide her down." Cortana said. He finished strapping himself in, and did the Pod's final pre-launch checks.

A mechanical arm lowered his pod over his launch port, as did nineteen other arms for their respective pods.

"Standby for launch. Hang on, Chief." He saw the other pods launch in front of him. With a sickening jolt, his pod lunged downward into the turbulent, fire filled air.

* * *

 _Codex:_

 _ **M6D PDWS:**_ _The M6 series being the most popular UNSC sidearm, the M6D takes "sidearm" to the extreme, with its huge size and 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi-Armor Piercing High Explosive) rounds, making this pistol horrifyingly deadly to infantry, destroying both armor and energy shield alike_

 _ **MA5C ICWS:**_ _The MA5 series has been the UNSC's mainline rifles for over a hundred years, and the MA5C is one of the latest models. It boasts the standard features of the MA5 series, featuring an air cooling system, being gas operated, electronics suite featuring ammo counter, compass heading, and other functions. Highly customizable and reliable, the MA5C is a UNSC marine favorite._

 _ **M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle:**_ _The M6 "Spartan Laser" is one of the UNSC's most devastating handheld heavy weapons. One of the only UNSC battery powered weapons, the Laser is capable of penetrating almost any target, including tanks. Firing a high powered laser, it is capable of destroying just about anything its fired at. Nicknamed the "Spartan Laser" due to it being developed as a part of Project GUNGNIR, alongside the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/[G] variant._

 _ **Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle:**_ _Commonly abbreviated as SOEIV's or simply HEV's, these drop pods are most commonly known to be used by the UNSC's largest special operations branch, the ODSTs. These pods allow for ODSTs to quickly get into a fight, or secure an area for incoming friendly forces._

* * *

 **Authors Note 2:** Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is an experiment, so I can't guarantee any regular updates, but I would appreciate any tips on my writing or mistakes. Thanks again.

 _\- Bumblebee_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow, didn't expect this story to get any attention at all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! As for scheduled updates, I'll try to have a new chapter out by every friday.

Sorry about the short length, but this is the best I can do for chapters right now.

 **Chapter 2: Not in Kansas Anymore**

 **0900 Hours, August 8th, 2555 (Military Calendar) / Unknown System, Remnant.**

He could see nothing but fire, and he could feel the pod starting to become uncomfortably hot. As quick as it came, the fire vanished, leaving only the turbulent air in its place. The pod began its controlled descent to the planet, Cortana guiding it in a safe path as they put some distance between themselves and the fireball that used to be the _Forward Unto Dawn_. He spotted distant mountains and forests below, rapidly getting closer as the pod continued its descent.

"I'm detecting signs of civilization, Chief. Lots of radio chatter and settlements, definitely human. No UNSC or any other signals I can recognize." Cortana said as the pod started to adjust its steep descent into something more manageable.

Not UNSC? That didn't bode well, he thought. It's possible that this could be an outlying colony world, though unlikely due to the nature of the Human-Covenant war. Every colony at least had some form of space defense, in the form of satellites or warships. And there certainly weren't any around this planet. The next possible option would be Insurrectionists.

The planet could possibly be a hideout for an insurrectionist cell. It would explain why this inhabited planet would be so out of the way with no obvious features indicating its populated. Both options didn't bode well for his current situation.

The pod violently jerked as it roughly adjusted its heading, now falling towards the distant mountain ranges. He could see the lights of a large city near the base of the mountain, using it as a natural wall.

"I'm going to put us down in one of the forests near the mountain range, away from anyone who gets too curious about our approach." Cortana informed him as she made some more course corrections. " _The Dawn_ came in hot, everyone on the continent could see her hit the atmosphere, not to mention all of the pods. I've set the other pods to land around the mountain ranges, put them out of sight for a while so we can recover them." Cortana said.

Their conversation was cut short as their landing was rapidly approaching. He double checked to make sure he was fully secured. He saw the green treetops of the forest below rushing to meet them, and prepared himself for the shock that comes with orbital drop insertions.

* * *

The Emerald forest was rather peaceful. As peaceful as a _Grimm_ infested forest next to a Huntsmen training academy could get, anyway. The relative peace was interrupted as a distant roar made itself known in the sky. Looking up, the rather simple minded creatures of Grimm saw a streak rapidly approaching the forest from above. The roar only slightly lowered in volume as the mysterious object deployed a drag chute and jets to slow its neck-wrenching descent, slamming into the ground with an earth shaking _thump_. The Grimm did not understand what the object was, but they did understand what it meant: _Prey._

* * *

With an ear splitting roar, the pod crashed through several trees, absolutely obliterating them. It slammed into the ground, digging a large trench due to the slightly off landing. It came to rest after impacting a small boulder, splitting it down the middle. Steam and bits of debris filled the new clearing, the Titanium-A armor of the pod warped and dented after the stress of re-entry.

The Chief shook his head to clear the dizziness from the near-death landing experience. ODST's were called Helljumpers for a reason..

"Another successful landing. Why can't we ever take the normal way down?" Cortana lamented as he checked to see if he sustained any serious injuries. Aside from bruising and dizziness, he got out rather lucky. At least his Luck still held out in the end. "That would be too boring for you, wouldn't it?" he quipped as he grabbed his weapons from the pods from the internal racks, which thankfully survived.

"True. Nothing like a few near-death experiences to liven up our day." Cortana quipped back as she checked the pod's status. The computer system survived, which confirmed that the pod door was unobstructed and ready to open, along with a motion tracker which displayed nothing around the pod.

"Ready to go when you are, Chief."

He nodded, and hit the release lever. With a loud _bang_ , the abused Titanium-A door flew off and crashed into a distant tree. He leapt out of the pod, weapons at the ready, looking for anything that could of been attracted by their less than stealthy insertion. The clearing didn't survive his landing well, with several trees toppled and several more pulverized into small pieces. Their landing will definitely attract anything nearby.

Satisfied that the area was clear, he grabbed all of the supplies he could from the battered pod, gathering them in a rucksack which he slung over his armored shoulder.

"Whats our status?" He asked Cortana as he tried to get some distance away from the crash site before anyone could investigate. Sticking low and in the shade, he started to make his way to the nearest hill so he could get his bearings and establish some landmarks.

"I lost contact with the _Dawn_ as she fell through the atmosphere. Looks like she broke up and her debris scattered south of the mountain range, unlikely there's anything recoverable. 17 other drop pods successfully landed and are awaiting recovery." Cortana said as she marked the Pod's general landing area on his HUD. About 10 kilometers south, not very far for a _Spartan II_.

Stealthily advancing throughout the forest, the Chief noted how calm and peaceful it felt. Ever since the Fall of Reach, it had been nonstop fighting, with short periods of rest in Cyrosleep. With the final battle on the _Ark_ , the end of the war seemed to finally be in sight. He was not naive though, he knew there were still problems. He still didn't trust the Elites, even if they were forced to work together to take down the Covenant Loyalists. Thirty years of attempted genocide don't go away overnight.

His thoughts drifted to the _Arbiter_ , and he wondered if the bow of the _Dawn_ made it to earth safely. Hopefully the Arbiter could fill in what happened at the end to the UNSC.

Coming over a small hill, he spotted what appeared to be some sort of ruins in the distance. It was a ways away, on the north end of the forest. Being the only landmark he could see from this position, he started to make his way towards it. He frowned, thinking about the last time he went exploring ancient ruins, which lead to the release of parasitic lifeforms and the revelation of galaxy-wide super weapons. Hopefully this time around there were no crazy forerunner AI's, either.

Suddenly, his motion tracker lit up with a contact. A white blip, meaning its unidentified. Appeared to be roughly the size of a human.

He held his rifle at the ready, scanning the treeline where the contact was. He could hear it moving, approaching his position. Suddenly, it burst from the underbrush, snarling.

As it lunged towards him, time appeared to slow. _Spartan Time_ had kicked in. He quickly examined the creature. It looked disturbingly like an anthropomorphic wolf, standing at the height of a human. It had jet black fur, with white bone like protrusions on its body, the most prominent being its skull-like mask. The wolf definitely wasn't friendly, and he wasn't about to test out his shields against its strength. He backpedaled, firing his assault rifle on full auto. The 7.62x51mm FMJ rounds tore into the beast's flesh, making it stagger and roar in pain. One final burst put the beast down, the bullets hitting it directly in the head. Whatever it is, it certainly didn't hold up to the UNSC's powerful weaponry very well.

He scanned for further contacts, and once he was sure it was clear he approached the dead animal. It certainly wasn't like any creature he'd seen before, though it had nothing on Reach's _G_ _ú_ _ta's_. "Chief, this creature is unlike anything I've ever seen before! According to your armor's sensors, it does not output any body heat whatsoever, and I'd bet it doesn't have a pulse either. Be careful, there's bound to be more of these wolves in the forest." Cortana informed him. He nodded in response, idly watching the corpse as it dissolved in front of him. That certainly isn't normal.

He continued on his way, keeping a careful eye on his motion tracker the entire time. He'd rather not get ambushed by these wolf creatures. He'd have to keep a rather close eye on his motion tracker, as they seemed to be rather proficient at dodging his armor's other sensors.

About ten minutes out from the ruins, Cortana suddenly informed him that several contacts were approaching from the south at rather high speeds. She zoomed out his motion tracker, showing four human sized contacts that were flying at rather high speeds. His mind went to either more indigenous wildlife or unmanned flying drones. He turned towards the direction of the contacts, gun ready, as they rapidly approached. Looking up, he saw several explosions go off as something distinctly yellow flew overhead, cheering the entire time. What the hell? He saw the other contacts fly off in different directions. Looking around, he judged the source of the contacts to be roughly east of where he came from, most likely stemming from the cliffs. He couldn't see anything up on the cliff, but its possible there could be some sort of base up there.

"Chief, those contacts were _people_. Flying. There appears to be more of them than your tracker picked up, and most of them landed between us and those ruins. Odds are we're going to run into them." Great. More snags in what should of been a simple walk in the forest. Though nothing is ever simple when it came to his missions.

With a sigh he started to once again make his way towards the ruins.

* * *

 _Codex:_

 ** _UNSC Forward Unto Dawn:_** _A Charon class UNSC light frigate. The UNSC's light frigates mostly are used for fleet escort and troop deployment, but they can hold their own in a fight with their maneuverability and MAC Cannon. The Forward Unto Dawn was temporarily the flagship of the UNSC Home Fleet, commanded by Fleet Admiral Terrance Hood. It was one of the ships that led the offensive against the Covenant's Keyship in Voi, Africa. The frigate was also present at the Battle of Installation 00, also known as the Ark, with Miranda Keyes as its commander._

 _ **Installation 00/The Ark:** A forerunner space installation which functioned as the hub for the Halo superweapons. Able to construct new halos to replace destroyed ones, the Ark was the site of the final battle in the Human-Covenant war, which saw the destruction of the Flood threat and the collapse of the Covenant Empire. Its true location is unknown, situated outside of the galaxy, and the only known portal was destroyed when Installation 04B (Replacement for Alpha Halo, see file CLASSIFIED) was fired prematurely, heavily damaging the Ark._

 ** _G_ _úta:_** _A gigantic bipedal species native to Reach. Considered extremely dangerous, the G_ _úta is rarely seen outside of their homes in the mountains of Reach._

* * *

 **AN 2:** Thanks again to everyone who is reading the story. Sorry about the writing skills, as this is my first time writing anything ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **So….updates every week, huh? Sorry about the ridiculously long delay. I won't waste time with a bunch of excuses, needless to say a lot has happened. But now that I have free time (and writers block has been vanquished) I will begin updating Broken Moon once again. I told myself that I wouldn't be abandoning this story when I started it, and by god I'll stand by that promise...even if it takes me two years to update.**

 **I hope my writing has improved a bit, and I've thought over more on what directions this story will take. I'm going to be avoiding situations which just have the Master Chief absolutely steamroll everything with no challenge, because what's the fun in that? I won't be nerfing him, either. Needless to say, I'm going to be making the Grimm as dangerous as a threat to remnant should be, as for the most part they seem rather lacking in the whole "threaten to wipe out civilization" department in RWBY.**

 _Thank you to everyone who has checked out this story and reviewed, especially to everyone who waited two years for an update...Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm going to try to respond to every review via PM. Sorry for the short chapter again, but I'm just going to try to get one out quick to get the ball rolling once again. This chapter was already halfway finished back in 2017 but when I picked it up again recently I ended up rewriting it completely. This chapter is rather heavy on internal monologue, so action and dialog is lacking. Sorry, but it'll be better once the Chief and Cortana stumble into the characters of RWBY. For now, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3: Players, Pieces, and Grimm.**

 **1000 Hours, August 8th, 2555 (Military Calendar) / Unknown System, Unknown Planet (Designated XF-38693 by UNSC AI CTN-0452-9 "Cortana")**

He was really starting to get tired of these creatures. When he would engage one, more would always follow, apparently attracted by the sound of combat or some other unknown factor. It was slowing his progress through the forest heavily and making a lot of noise. Worst yet, he was starting to worry about his ammo situation. The repeated engagements with the creatures were quickly depleting what magazines he had remaining for the assault rifle, and if they didn't let up soon he'd be forced to switch to his sidearm. He could hear distant gunfire as well, most likely from the unknowns that dropped in earlier.

Most of the creatures themselves weren't too tough, the automatic fire of his Assault Rifle tore them apart easily. It was their numbers that was worrying him. Much like the Flood back on Halo, they seemed to just appear from the forest, coming after him endlessly, only giving him short breaks before he would stumble into more. The 7.62 rounds of the AR tore the wolf-like creatures apart, but the amount of them was forcing him to conserve ammo and reload constantly.

More problems arose when he first encountered a different type of the creatures. It was much larger and more powerful. However, this creature resembled a bear instead of the other's wolf-like qualities, while sharing the midnight-black skin with the white bone-like protrusions. It was tougher too, as it took a significant amount of bursts from the assault rifle to take it down. They could even be surprisingly stealthy as well, sometimes practically appearing in front of him in the midst of a fight unnoticed. He couldn't tell if they were hiding or simply coming into existence in front of him. The latter would not surprise him, since so far all of the creatures corpses mysteriously fade away after killing them.

Cortana had rambled about the possible science behind it for several minutes, which definitely didn't help him concentrate on killing the creatures. It was starting to feel like going through the Library with Guilty Spark on Halo all over again. Luckily for him, it seems the creatures were either starting to run out of their seemingly endless reinforcements or they were beginning to become disinterested with him, as there were a lot less coming after him now.

They had continued their path towards the ruins they had spotted, attempting to avoid the creatures as much as possible. Judging by his mission clock, it had taken him around an hour to pack up everything from the pod and reach their current location, fighting through the hordes of creatures every few minutes. Now they were nearing the point where Cortana had marked the location of the ruins. Keeping a close eye on his motion tracker, the Chief continued to cautiously approach the area.

Cortana broke the silence while he advanced through the forest. "Chief, I'm detecting distant communication signals. Looks like they're connected to some sort of global network. I'm going to snoop around, see what I can find" Cortana informed him.

"Understood. Tell me if you find anything important." He responded. Cortana could sometimes get a bit distracted at the prospect of new information. She didn't respond to him, already delving into the network.

He needed to find a secure place to take stock of his situation, try to get to some form of civilization and identify what exactly is going on with this planet. As he thought about the planet, less made sense. Why are there signs of human activity, yet no space presence and some form of unsecured global network? An insurrectionist base wouldn't make sense either, as they're in completely unknown space, along with the fact that Insurrectionists would never have an unencrypted network, giving UNSC AIs easy access to their information. No, the Chief began to doubt the insurrectionist cell theory more and more. They had to be somewhere between The Ark and Earth, in unexplored and largely unmapped space. Unless they were drifting on the Dawn for much longer than he and Cortana thought.

In short, he was in the unknown. Spartans hated being in the unknown, because lack of information leads to snags, and snags complicate missions. It troubled him that he had no idea what had happened since the final battle at the Ark, completely unaware of the ultimate fate of Earth and the UNSC. He hoped that Earth was recovering, as humanity had already lost too much to the Covenant. Only now did he realize that the Human-Covenant war was effectively over. The final members of the Covenant leadership had perished on High Charity. He and the Arbiter had cut the final head off of the snake, silencing the Prophet of Truth on the Ark. In the chaos afterwards, it hadn't quite set in that the war was effectively over, after twenty eight years of non-stop fighting.

Now that the mission to stop Truth and the Flood was over, he realized he was tired. More tired than he'd ever felt, even the hardest and longest missions which would push his body to the limit. He was 44 years old now, though in reality he had no idea how old he biologically was due to the significant amount of time spent in Cyrosleep. All of Halseys' Spartans had spent their entire lives fighting and bleeding in the defense of humanity, and the toll of it was finally catching up to him, emotionally at least. He did not regret any of it though. His Spartans had pulled Humanity from the brink of their extinction at the cost of their own lives.

He was broken from his thoughts by the ever increasing sound of gunfire in the distance. It sounded like he was close to the location of the ruins now...and the unknown people as well. Before moving any further, he made sure to check his ammo status. Four magazines left, two of them containing only half of their rounds. Not great, but it was all he had, along with his sidearm and the Spartan Laser attached to his back. Judging by the sounds coming through the underbrush, whoever these unknowns are, they had firearms and they're definitely willing to use them. He only hopes its going to be against the hostile creatures and not himself. Cortana was still suspiciously silent, most likely continuing to gather data through the network she found.

Determined to figure out what is going on with this planet and its inhabitants, he slapped a fresh magazine home into the AR and advanced through the bushes, assault rifle raised and ready to fire. As he emerged from the underbrush, he assessed the situation. First he saw the large ruins, which were constructed around and in a canyon. Second, he saw the giant, monstrous raven-like creature flying high above the canyon, screeching. Third, he saw the giant scorpion, chasing what appeared to be several teenagers dressed in bright clothing.

For a moment, he stood there, trying to process the fact that a bunch of (human) teenagers are being chased by a two story tall scorpion (which strongly resembles the monsters he fought earlier) while a huge bird-creature (who also resembles said creatures) shoots feathers at them from above, screeching.

He never thought he'd miss fighting the Covenant until now. At least they were simple.

* * *

 _Codex:_

 **Grimm:** _Dark, evil creatures native to the world of Remnant. Described as creatures of pure destruction, they are attracted to negative emotion, terrorizing and murdering the inhabitants of Remnant. Human and Faunus kind are only able to survive through a source of energy called Dust, which gives them the much-needed weapons to fight back against the never-ending hordes of relentless Grimm._

 **Beowolf:** _One of the main Grimm native to Remnant, Beowolves are dangerous creatures resembling werewolves from tales of old. They share the deep black skin and white protrusions of their fellow Grimm. Beowolves vary in size, but they are share the dangerous claws capable of disembowelling an unprepared huntsman, or lost civilians. Much like normal wolves, Beowolves are fond of traveling and attacking in packs, using their numbers to overwhelm inexperienced huntsmen and lost travelers._

* * *

 **AN:** _Do you guys like these Codexes which provide little tidbits of information? I'm not sure if I should keep doing them or not._


End file.
